A sample machining device for thinly cutting the body tissue in the container by rotating a machining body, having a rough surface part formed with grooves on the surface and a machining body front end portion of convex shape complying with the shape of the tapered portion of the container, within the container formed with the tapered portion of concave shape having a shape in which the front end is pointed towards the lower part (bottom surface part) side is conventionally known (see e.g., JP-A No. 63-112974). Since the convex shape of the machining body front end portion of the machining body is formed into a shape that complies with the inner shape of the concave shape of the tapered portion of the container in this sample machining device, the body tissue is crushed with the groove of the rough surface part of the machining body functioning to cut the body tissue when the machining body is rotated.
However, in the sample machining device disclosed in JP-A No. 63-112974, it is difficult to completely match the convex shape of the machining body front end portion to the internal shape of concave shape of the tapered portion in terms of machining precision even if the convex shape of the machining body front end portion of the machining body is formed into a shape complying with the internal shape of concave shape of the tapered portion of the container. Thus, a space (dead space) where it is difficult to be reached by the machining body front end may form between the inner surface portion of concave shape of the front end of the tapered portion of the container and the machining body front end portion of convex shape of the machining body. As a result, it becomes difficult for the machining body front end portion of convex shape of the machining body to reach the body tissue that has entered the space formed at the front end of the container, and thus becomes difficult to crush the body tissue.
In a typical sample processing device (sample machining device), the sample is prepared by crushing the body tissue in a crushing solution for crushing the body tissue when crushing the body tissue in the container. However, in the sample machining device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 63-112974, the crushing solution obtained from a predetermined region must be injected into the container where the body tissue is accommodated and then the machining body must be arranged in the relevant container to crush the body tissue accommodated in the container. The task of crushing the body tissue thus becomes complicated.
Although not disclosed in the sample machining device of JP-A No. 63-112974, normally, the crushing tool performed with heat killing for each time crushing of the body tissue is performed is obtained from a predetermined region, and the crushing tool must be mounted on a mechanism for rotatably supporting the crushing tool in order to crush the body tissue accommodated in the container. The task of crushing the body tissue thus becomes complicated.
Furthermore, although in JP-A No. 63-112974, extracting the filtrate from the sample obtained by crushing the body tissue is not disclosed, normally, after the sample obtained by crushing the body tissue is aliquoted, filtration is performed using the aliquot sample, and the filtrate is extracted. Thus, after aliquoting the sample obtained by crushing the body tissue, it must be dispensed to a filter device and the like capable of performing filtration in order to extract the filtrate in the sample machining device of JP-A No. 63-112974. As a consequence, the task of filtering the sample obtained form the body tissue thus becomes complicated.
Conventionally, a filter device including a filtering tool, a homogenizer (device for homogenizing the sample) including a crushing tool and the like are known as a sample processing device for processing the sample of the body tissue and the like (see e.g., U.S. Publication No. 5,282,978 and JP-A No. 2000-333669).
A filter device for filtering the tissue solution (suspension) including cell particles obtained by crushing the body tissue to collect only the cell particles larger than a predetermined size thereby manufacturing a specimen slide glass attached on the surface with cell particles larger than the predetermined size is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,978. The filtering tool of U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,978 is configured by a cylindrical body having one end opened and the other end arranged with a filter. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,978, first, the filtering tool is inserted into the container where the tissue solution is stored and then the internal part of the filtering tool is made to negative pressure to suction the tissue solution, in manufacturing the specimen slide glass. The filtrate is then extracted to the internal part of the filtering tool. The cell particles smaller than the predetermined size pass through the filter and move to the internal part of the filtering tool, whereas the cell particles larger than the predetermined size do not pass the filter and remain at the outer surface of the filter. Thereafter, the cell particles remaining at the outer surface of the filter are attached to the surface of the slide glass by contacting the outer surface of the filter of the filtering tool and the surface of the slide glass. The specimen slide glass is thereby manufactured.
A homogenizer for manufacturing the tissue solution containing the homogenized body tissue by performing homogenization on the body tissue with a crushing tool (passel) is disclosed in JP-A No. 2000-333669. Only homogenization of the body tissue is performed in the homogenizer disclosed in JP-A No. 2000-333669.
However, in the filter device of U.S. Publication No. 5282978, it becomes difficult to collect the filtrate when performing analysis and the like of the filtrate since the filtrate is extracted to the internal part of the filtering tool made of a cylindrical body having one end opened and the other end arranged with a filter.
Furthermore, in the homogenizer of JP-A No. 2000-333669, a filter device must be separately prepared when filtering the tissue solution since a mechanism for filtering the tissue solution is not arranged.